beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Drakon, Burn
Flame Drakon, Burn is the first chapter of Beyblade: Fusion Saga. The boy named Daigo Kinton releases the fossil bey named Flame Drakon as well his friends who releases the fossil beys. Plot In the ancient years, the two ancient beys were collides when the war between of Sirias and Nouba factions with their beys. The beys struck down along with the factions when the Mugen Drago and Solaris Lion were sealed. In the present time, Daigo creates early version of Proto Dragontron and used the bey in training before the bey was too unbalanced. Daigo needs to practice more beybattle training in order to win the BeyBattle Tournament. Misumi and Billy saw Daigo's training with Proto Dragontron, but he decides to make a perfect version of Proto Dragontron for his training. Misumi asked Daigo about his Beycrafter work and his bey do and Daigo said that his Proto Dragontron will use its special attack to counter it with his training. Daigo still went on his very hard training in order to compete the BeyBattle Tournament and Reiga appears and asked him about his journey to Mt. Valley to obtain the secrets of the two ancient beys. Daigo begins to listen to Reiga's story about the legend of two ancient beys. Reiga learned about Mugen Drago and Solaris Lion was born when the Star Fragment was shattered into pieces. The two strange meteorites were become beys, Mugen Drago; the Sky Dragon and Solaris Lion; the Land Lion which is falls into the Earth. The ancient people found the two powerful beys and decides to create the beys with the beys' meteorite pieces. The prehistoric beys were now created by the ancient people, but Reiga said that the ancient people having decide to which two powerful beys was the strongest bey and splits the two factions; Sirias and Nouba. The Sirias and Nouba leaders were had a match war to used the ancient beys in order to which beys is the strongest bey. However, Reiga comments that the two powerful beys were even matched and Daigo learned the secret of the two legendary beys Mugen Drago and Solaris Lion which the two strongest beys were sealed after the war of Sirias and Nouba. As Reiga finishes the story, he asked Daigo about picking the fossil bey when it was damaged during the war which Daigo agreed and Misumi and Billy were agreed as well. Daigo and the others travels to the Mt. Mugen to receives the fossil beys that were damaged during the war and see the many fossil beys which is Daigo saw the fossil bey on the huge rock. He decides to pick the fossil bey and releasing the force of the energy source. The energy releases on the fossil bey and resurrects Flame Drakon before Daigo became surprised at the revived bey. Misumi looked the another fossil bey and pick it up where she releases the fossil bey by resurrecting the bey. She receives Honey Hornet and Billy pick up the fossil bey on the water where the fossil bey was revived into Slash Thylacine. Reiga look up the fossil bey on the stone and picking the fossil bey up and revived itself into King Serpentine. The four surprised to see the fossil beys were resurrected and Reiga comments that the energy source must have revived them and newly develops the new bey system. After reviving the fossil beys, Daigo asked his friends to test the beybattle only Reiga request for test beybattle and Daigo accept his request. Daigo and Reiga launches their beys and goes beybattle with Drakon and Serpentine. Daigo tells Drakon to used his special attack to strike Serpentine, but Reiga remembers him to be careful for using Drago Blitz. Daigo calls Drakon to use his Slash Strike on Serpentine while he stands spinning and Reiga call Serpentine to used Fist The Attack to counter his attack. With Daigo encourages Drakon's strength, Drakon overcomes the recoil and activate his special attack Drago Blitz much to Reiga's surprise and explodes into a flaming dragon head when Misumi comments that Drakon's strength has overcoming the limits of Drago Blitz. Drakon able to outmatch Serpentine and defeated, winning the first beybattle. Though excited in beybattle, the beys begin to talk much to the others shocked and Misumi became very amazed by the bey communicate each others. Billy notices that his old bey given by Slash which the fossil bey fused with Slash's old bey into Slash Thylacine. Reiga comments in surprise that the fossil beys awakes the power of the meteorite which the beys turned into the Fusion Steel beys. Daigo, who happy about Drakon's powers, he decides to participate the tournament along with his friends which is named the team, Team Pal. Meanwhile, Nios and Ashlei beybattle which she said that the meteorite awakening the fossil beys. The main target where the fossil bey, was Flame Drako himself. Characters *Daigo Kinton *Misumi Honoka *Billy Kidney *Reiga Crunch *Nios (cameo) *Ashlei (cameo) Trivia Category:Fanon Story Chapters